The present invention relates to an automatic lifting device with illumination ability. Automatic lifting devices, such as floor jacks, garage jacks could benefit from the addition of auxiliary lighting. The applications documented and shown in drawings, all relate to a floor jack for simplicity but should not be narrowly confined to that product alone but rather to the family of products.
The variations in design of the conventional Lifting Jacks are only confined to the outlook, the safe specified lifting loads, the specified lifting speeds, or application to a particular vehicle. No jack has been designed from a viewpoint of illumination, i.e. usage in the dark or when the illumination is weak. In operation, the automatic lifting device is placed below a heavy object such as a vehicle for lifting the object. After lifting the object to desired level, supports such as jack stands are used to support the object in a safe manner.
Whether the device is used indoors or outdoors, it is usually placed at a low point on the object which can at times be difficult to be seen for correct and safe application of the lifting device so as to prevent the shifting or damage to the object due to this incorrect positioning of the lifting device. Any portable lighting that is presently available, tends to be clumsy and not too functional, therefore there is a need for functional lighting in a novel design which can attach to or be built into the lifting device and thus be more functional for the user and better than prior art.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a lighting module to an automatic lifting device in the correct position so that sufficient light is applied at the correct position of the automatic lifting device to illuminate the object to be lifted, thus the possibility of side movement or damage to the object to be lifted can be avoided.
Another object of the present design is to provide an automatic lifting device with a light module, wherein the light module is installed at a selectable front end of the automatic lifting device, whereas the automatic lifting device has a lateral side plate at each side, a front shaft, a top plate (saddle), a lifting arm and a handle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an automatic lifting device with a light module, wherein the lighting module is attached to the automatic lifting device by one way selected from a group which includes adhesive, clamping, snapping, embedding, screwing etc. thereby the lighting module is attached to a selected position of the automatic lifting device.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide an automatic lifting device with a light module wherein the reflecting/directional component of the light module is pivotally connected to the body of the light module. Thus, the reflecting/directional component of the lighting module is independently adjustable so that the orientation or direction of the lighting source is also freely adjustable.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings.